A Helping Hand
by TrainerMattStories
Summary: Matt relaxes after the meeting with the Dragons, and sets off to thank Hapu for sending him up there in the first place. Warnings: First chapter is world-building and character development, but there will be lewds. Indvidual warnings in the chapters.


As always, a chapter of introduction and world-building before the lewdness actually starts. If anyone ever has any questions about how I think the world works, feel free to ask – I have a huge amount of background info, only a fraction of which I've had the chance to actually use in my fics yet. As a reference point, I've pictured the berries described later as something along the lines of pork with crackling, lightly spiced with cumin and paprika. But if you're not fond of that, feel free to think of it however you like.

This won't make a whole lot of sense if you haven't read either of my other stories, so I would suggest doing that first.

Eventual Content Warnings: Shortstack (Hapu), Size-play, Fisting, Drunk Sex, Horse Cock, Canine Cock, M/M Sex, M/F Sex, Pokephilia. Not this chapter though.

Matt and Weavile relaxed under the tree they had been rutting under, the clanging sound of enthusiastic dragons echoing around the clearing. The orgy was slowly winding down, the aphrodisiacal properties of the Roseli berries beginning to wear off. The dragons that were still willing (and able) to walk were gathering food for what would appear to be a celebratory feast in honour of their new friends! Matt let the rest of his pokemon out, and after a brief round of introductions, they were welcomed readily into the midst of the festivities. The tribe were particularly enamoured with Feraligatr, who showed them a traditional dance he had learnt from a similar experience with Kingdra in Johto – and was in turn taught the signature tribe haka. Feraligatr's fearsome visage was quite well suited to the aggressive war dance, and he spent a large portion of the rest of the night surrounded by (in a number of ways) enthralled Hakamo-o.

The Poni wilds were the native habitats of quite a few otherwise rare berries – and meal that the dragon tribe presented was filled with a wide range of these exotic tastes. The centrepiece was a handful of huge –easily as big as Matt's head – Petaya berries, with thick, tough skins that cracked and flaked off under the Kommo-o's blistering flamethrower to reveal pungent, savoury flesh within. Matt leant back against the silken-smooth fur of his Arcanine, using a discarded (but cleaned and polished) scale as a plate as he ate his meal. Surrounded by his team and the delicious smell of roasting berries, Matt let out a contented sigh as he let the gentle warmth of his partner's fur lull him off to sleep.

The next morning, Matt woke to find most of his team returned to their balls – though Arcanine had stayed and slept, perfectly comfortable where he was and not wanting to disturb his trainer. The large majority of the dragon tribe had retired to their caves to sleep – though a couple had not made it that far, either from the initial orgy or due to stuffing themselves too much to be bothered moving. An even smaller number were still conscious, but scattered across the clearing and cliffs surrounding, keeping watch for their less aware relatives.

Gently nudging the slumbering dog awake, Matt gathered up his gear from where it had been haphazardly tossed and made ready to leave. Most of it was easy enough to find after a brief search, but he was still missing an empty ultra-ball. A slightly more careful investigation led him to a small Jango-mo sleeping nearby, which was curled tightly around the missing item. Try as he might, Matt couldn't see a way to dislodge the ball without waking the sleeping wyrmling – and so, as he tried to pull it free, the young dragon let out a chirping yawn and woke up, blinking owlishly up at him.

"Sorry to wake you, little one," Matt murmured to it, "But I think you've got something of mine here." The Jango-mo was having none of this, though, staring at him intently and stalwartly refusing to let go of the ball. "Would you like to come along with me then?" Matt asked carefully. The last thing he wanted was to accidently kidnap one of the tribe, after they had been so hospitable. But luckily, the Jango-mo seemed quite keen on the idea – quickly releasing the ball and using its snout to nudge it towards him. Matt couldn't help but chuckle, and registered the ultra-ball to his trainer ID – and in a flash of red light the Jango-mo was captured, the ball flashing briefly to signal a successful transfer through the PC system. He would have to talk to Weavile the next time they were at a pokemon centre, to discuss what role their newest teammate would play.

With a wave to the Hakomo-o sentries, Matt set off back the way they had come the day before – a satisfied bounce in his step, and Arcanine darting back and worth around the clearing, investigating the new sights and scents of the mountains. It was time to head back to Kahuna Hapu and thank her for the excellent advice.

The trip back down out of the mountains was reasonably uneventful, aside from the occasional snack break. While the trip up had had them constantly challenged by territorial pokemon – Weavile wasn't exactly the most threatening of pokemon – they now had the memories of the thrashings she had given them when they tried to dissuade them, and the presence of his Arcanine – half a foot taller at the shoulder than Matt was entirely – probably didn't hurt.

The change from towering plateaus split by steep trails into sprawling meadows was quite sudden, and marked Matt's transition back into (relatively) civilised land. Hapu lived right on the edge of the true wilds, in a sprawling, single-story complex set against (and into) the side of one of the outer plateaus. Much of the grounds surrounding the house had been sectioned off and cultivated, some actively growing berry trees while others were let to rest. Mudsdale and Mudbray could be seen rototilling some of the fields, while Machamp and Lurantis helped to plant and harvest the berry trees. Many of these berries only grew well on Poni Island, and this and several other similar farms supplied the other islands.

Hapu's farm, though, was also quite special. Unseen to the casual observer, a number of chambers had been carefully quarried into the rock of the plateau. The rock excavated from these chambers was rich in minerals, and when broken down into soil by the pokemon that worked there, even relatively small amounts of it made the fields much more productive than they could ever be otherwise. Over the years, soaring chambers and twisting tunnels had been dug out, often taking years to carve a single room as the creators made each an individual work of art. Many of these opened up to the surface, becoming habitats for cave-dwelling pokemon or beautiful galleries for visitors. Others, however, were only accessible through the family manor. And inside many of these chambers, Hapu's family had, over the years, perfected the art of brewing and distilling a large variety of potent liquors.

The farm had grown over the years, slowly growing to be one of the larger sources of seasonal employment in the area. And throughout it all, even as they became one of the wealthier farms on the island, Hapu's family had always kept to their roots – work hard, treat their workers right, and always provide the best product they could. Hapu herself was a perfect example of this mindset. Since becoming the Poni Island Kahuna four years ago, she had proven herself to be thoroughly competent – always accessible to people that needed her, professional under pressure, but willing to let her hair down (and that's a lot of hair) over a bottle of berry best.

When Matt had come to her, fresh off the cruise liner from Johto, chasing rumours of the local dragon colony, she had let him stay the night in exchange for an afternoon's hard work in the fields. While it was hot, sweaty work, the easy camaraderie of it grew on him quite quickly – and it let him get to know the locals on a much more personal level than most tourists ever do. And that evening, sitting on the beach around a bonfire, sharing a bottle of berry wine between the various farmhands, Matt's stories of his adventures had gotten their fair share of appreciation. And once the first bottle of wine was done, the spirits came out, and the stories of adventure became a little more… adventurous. But there was still work to be done the next day, so things didn't devolve past simple stories.

Tonight, however, would be another matter altogether. While farm-work didn't really stop for the weekend, if enough work was done in the days preceding, it could be reduced by quite a bit. And so that meant that tonight would be about half the farm's opportunity to properly relax after a busy week. Tomorrow night would be the other half's chance. Hapu, of course, would be there at both – and both work shifts the next day. And she would most likely do so after drinking at least one poor farmhand under the proverbial table – quite the achievement for one of such small stature.

Matt made his way up to the farm as everyone was coming back out from lunch. As always, Hapu was the centre of a hive of activity – people moving materials and taking instructions, keeping everything running efficiently and everyone working happily. Seeing him approach, she waved him over, passing a final set of orders to a farmhand before dusting herself off and meeting him halfway.

"It's good to see you back in one piece, friend." Hapu said, sticking her hand out for Matt to shake. It was interrupted, though, by an enormous ball of warm fluff – as Arcanine pushed past his trainer to introduce himself to Hapu, covering her face in slobbery doggy kisses. "And nice to see you again, too, you big scoundrel," Hapu managed to say between giggles, eventually managing to push him back. "I assume the two of you want something useful to do with the rest of your afternoon?"

"If you need the extra hands, we'd be happy to help out," Matt replied, "Well, my hands. Arcanine is a little short on those. Though I'm sure you can find something useful for a big strong pokemon like him to do despite his shortcomings!" The dog in question deigned not to answer, but simply sat and tried to look cute. Unfortunately, it wasn't very effective.

"We can strap him into one of the carrier harnesses and he can fetch and carry." Hapu grinned a devious little smile. "I think water-boy would suit him perfectly." The now affronted-looking dog let out a huff of resignation, but resolutely followed as Hapu led the pair off. It would be a long day's work, but even an Arcanine doesn't just get to lie around. Besides, he would probably make more friends than Matt would by the end of the day – and he'd be invited to the evening's festivities as well. But for now, there was water to cart.


End file.
